Surviving Sword Art Online
by AnimeImagination5151
Summary: This is a story about Saya a 15 year old girl trapped in a virtual reality. Running away from her past will she be able to keep her new friends alive... or loose them forever.. This fanfiction takes place in the beginning of SAO and is a walkthrough of this girl's impossible past and new life in SAO. I felt lead to write this because it's a new take on the story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Surving SAO

PART1

Ch. 1_** Alone**_

It had been two weeks since getting trapped in this virtual world. Every day I had been barely scraping by. Everyone freaking out wasn't helping either. People were constantly breaking down right in front of me.

I'm Saya and I'm fifteen years old. I have long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. As a child I believed that the entire world was against me… and I would always be alone. Now… I really was alone. Every day I spent in this so called game was another day that passed by in reality. I came into this game unskilled so I knew I had to become strong to survive.

Every day since the announcement I had been training day and night. I had always been a lone wolf as a child… mainly because all of the other kids were afraid of me. I always held my ground and trained intensely every day in my room; by reading my father's fighting books. I never knew my mother because she left me after I was born, but my father had always protected me, but when I turned 10…he became very sick and died. But the last thing he told me before he died was to always keep fighting and to stay strong. Soon after his death a foster family adopted me… they were very well off and I lived happily with them for 3 years… then it happened.

One night I woke up to a loud scream.. I ran down the stairs, carefully dodging their precious collection of expensive vases…when I ran into the dining hall.. I saw it. In a large puddle of blood laid my adopted mother.. next to her was a person with a hood over his or her face. The strange person suddenly revealed herself. It was a girl only about 18…she had midnight black hair and a pale face. She stared at me like I was just a piece of trash.

"Pathetic," she murmured. She unsheathed a two edged sword and pointed it at me as blood dripped from the tip. She slowly walked up to me ready to strike. But I was prepared and as she swung the sword at me I quickly dodged it. She looked at me in surprise. She suddenly sheathed her sword. "Your parents… as you could say.. did some evil things you would never understand. "I was hired to kill them, which as you can see I succeeded in. But it's rare when someone can avoid my attack. Take the sword," she ordered. I reluctantly took the bloody sword. As I took it she smirked at me. "Your father is upstairs… kill him. Or I kill you," she said still smirking. As I walked up the stairs horrified my father's last words echoed in my head. "Fight" That's what I am going to do. As I walked into the master room and saw him laying in bed fast asleep. "Your mother keeps a diary with all of her life's deeds hidden inside. When you come of age I will get it to you. No person child should know what they have done. Do it and you will live to know why I am making you do this," she finished now watching me. I approached the bed quietly and looked at his face for the last time.

After several minutes the deed was done and I would survive.

"It would be such a shame if the daughter of these two people somehow escaped me…"the mysterious women finished. I just stared at her in horror.

"What did… they... do?" I asked slowly. She continued to stare at me not giving me an answer.

"All I can tell you for now girl, is that you have potential, don't waist it. Your name…live up to it," as she said this she suddenly turned around and expertly jumped out the window. I stared in awe at what had just happened. I stared at the woman laying on the floor and without hesitating I walked out the front door. After a lot of research I realized this woman was an assassin that worked in a guild full of them hired to take out the evil people of the capitol. Apparently if the people were clean they left them alone…

I exited the house and never looked back. I searched for work and was able to support myself. After two years of maintaining a job to support myself and still trying my hardest to focus on school …I knew I couldn't continue living this way. But I continued living and I survived. I wasn't all alone though.. I had one friend out of them all… his name was Hotaka. From the first day at school he pursued me. I rarely spoke to him but he never stopped talking to me. I didn't understand him at all. Everyone at school had been raving about the newest game Sword Art Online… how it was a virtual reality. I shunned all of the excitement for something so stupid. As I walked home the night of the release I noticed a box by my door. I pulled it inside and opened it. I sat there down by on my bed with the large box… there was a helmet and … I realized that it was the game everyone had been talking about. I found a note inside… _Happy birthday Saya – from a friend. _I had forgotten today was my 15th birthday…2 years since.. I shook the thought away and excitedly opened the game and set it up.

As I quickly did as the directions asked I realized how foolish this was, but I deserved to relax. It was a Friday night and I planned to enjoy myself. I lay in bed and put the helmet on.

"Link Start!" I said loudly. My mind went blank. After waking up I understood why they called it a virtual reality… it was amazing.

Ch. 2 **A new friend**

The two weeks had passed so quickly I never realized… how alone I really was. I walked the streets of Floria alone. I heard people were creating guilds and recruiting people. I had taken this into consideration but… if I possibly got close to someone… I destroyed any possibility of it. I noticed as I walked towards the motel how many young couples there were. I watched them.. wondering why they weren't fighting. They looked so relaxed it was saddening. This game was hell for me… all I could do was think about getting out and finding Hotaka. I arrived at my motel utterly exhausted. I had been training all week without stopping. My clothes were either shredded or burnt nowadays. As soon as I began drifting away there was a loud knock at my door. I quickly grabbed my sword and opened the door cautiously.

As I opened the door there stood a young man…maybe 15 or 16..he was about 5.9 and had seaweed green eyes. He had black short hair and wore black armor. "May I come in?" he asked walking through the door. I stared at him … never taking my eyes off of him. "I have seen you train…I'm impressed," he said looking at my ripped shirts on the bed. "What do you want…" I asked seriously as I sheathed my sword but not letting go of the hilt. "I want to form a party with you…" he admitted. "Why… me?" I asked still glaring at him. "What lvl are you…" he asked lowering his voice a little. "35…" I lied… I was actually 53…but I could never tell him that. He suddenly looked relieved. "I am lvl 45… I have seen you around. You fight well for such a low lvl… I'm Katashi," he finished holding out his hand. I didn't greet him back and he awkwardly pretended to be itching his head laughing nervously. "Saya…" I answered back. He smiled back at me. "So it's a deal then?" he asked. "Just until you die," I said seriously. "That's harsh," he said as he brought up the menu bar. A party invite appeared in front of me. Why am I doing this? I accepted it reluctantly. He just stared at me in the silence. "I know it seems hellish now but… we will win," he said seriously. I was taken aback by this and I watched him leave the room. As I watched him leave my cheeks suddenly felt hot. I once again lay in bed. "Kat-ash-I" I repeated dreamily staring at the ceiling.

Ch.3 **Trust**

The following day I ran to the market asking around for the best place to buy armor. As I roamed the streets I suddenly received a message. It was from Katashi. "Meet me at the bar near your Motel," I read out loud. Doing as he asked I sprinted towards the bar to see Katashi impatiently waiting for me. I walked up to him and he went into his menu bar and armor appeared in his hands. Well not really armor. It was aqua blue with a black line going down the sides. I equipped it and it was flexible and comfortable. It covered my upper and lower body, but it left my shoulders and part of my back bare which was a little embarrassing. "It's yours," he said with a serious expression. I bowed and started walking away when a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Katashi… I stared at him with an irritated look on my face. "The thing is…well… wanna eat lunch together?" he said with his face turning bright red. I nodded and he led the way to the nearest eatery.

As we sat waiting for our food I realized this was the first time I have eaten with a boy… also the first time I had eaten with anyone since this death game started. This guy was bold asking me to join his party… but asking me to eat with him was another thing. "I shouldn't have come…I'm sorry," I said as I sat up. I bowed deeply and left. Why did I do that... I turned around and I noticed he was standing outside the restaurant watching me… I walked a little faster then suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. "Hehe boss…we got a pretty one," one young man said. He was a teen with short blonde hair…and a scar on his forehead. He was holding me from behind so I couldn't grab my sword. Before I could react the man holding me was thrown to the floor. The men watching me suddenly took their swords out. When I turned around I saw Hotaka standing up panting. He had a serious expression and ran after the other men. He skillfully dodged all of their attacks and before they could react he had his sword point on the larger one's neck. "Go!" he yelled looking towards the one escaping.

I ran after him at full speed. Before I knew it he was on the ground weeping with my sword point pressing against his chest. After a few minutes some men came to take them away. "Heyyy!" I heard someone yell. When I turned around I saw Hotaka running up to me. I had an expressionless face as I watched him. Why would he save me? "We're in a party now right? We need to look out for each other. With that all said and done… do you trust me now?" he finished giving me his hand. I grabbed his hand and nodded in reply. He suddenly had this crazy grin on his face. "Great! Now let's finish our lunch," he said grabbing my hand dragging me to the eatery. I suddenly felt something; I had never felt before … I felt wanted.

Ch. 4 **A new beginning**

As we ate… me and Hotaka remained silent. "So… what was your life like before this…?" Hotaka asked quickly. "Lonely…" I answered honestly while stuffing my mouth with toast. "Oh, any family or friends?" he asked. I shook my head in response. "My life was almost as hellish as this game," I said quietly. He suddenly looked down at his plate, playing with his food with his fork. "You know.. you're really quiet. I have an idea," he announced loudly. I just stared at him. "Maybe all you need is a little fun…" he said grinning at me. "Fun…" I said dully. At the thought of it I became furious. "No," I said harshly. "Why not? I was just like you right after the announcement… I knew I had to escape no matter what…well beat the game that is. I worked my hardest every day non-stop just like you. Then one day a group of people approached me offering me to join their party. I accepted after multiple attempts on their side… I became very close with everyone but especially one girl named Sachi. I left the party for a little bit to focus on training again, but when I came back I was told they all died. There was one boy with her before she died and he lived. Now all I can think is why he didn't save her. Those people taught me how to enjoy my life. Even if it's in a video game controlled by some psycho," he finished with a dead serious look. I stared in disbelief for at least a few minutes. "Fun… what did you have in mind…"I asked rolling my eyes. He grinned at me and looked into my eyes. "You're a really bad liar. There is no way you are that low of a lvl." He said still watching me. "Same to you," I said firmly with a straight face. "Let's be honest from now on ok?" he asked still glaring at me. "Lvl…53," I answered. "86," he said still staring. No way…this guy was that high. I quickly said, "That's i-" "Impossible? No, I just worked even harder after Sachi died. I know now though, that everyone…even me needs a break," I just stared in disbelief. "Don't believe me? Here look for yourself," he said. I looked at his bar and in disbelief showed his lvl. I continued to stare. I must've looked stupid staring like that, but how could I not.

He looked at me with those sharp green eyes and I realized that he… looked worried. "Let's go…" I said holding out my hand to him. As he grabbed it the world around me went white and all I could see was Katashi. A glitch in the game maybe? A few seconds later I snapped back into reality and realized I had been daydreaming. I cursed at myself under my breathe. "Before we have any fun there is something you need to see," he said leading me out of the eatery. After thirty minutes of traveling I noticed the sun was setting behind the small hill we were climbing. As I reached the top… I saw something that took my breath away. It was a beautiful valley with a river and a thick forest. I looked for many minutes and took it all in. It smelled of honey and… meat cooking? My place is down there I just need to pick up a few things. On our way down the hill I noticed a small cabin in the front were fences lining the entire property along with wild dogs he must have tamed to protect the place from intruders. The dogs usually take away half of the attacker's health and run back to the house to defend it while one runs to their master. Ingenious. As I neared the cabin I noticed there were multiple men outside the cabin waiting for him. They all looked very happy about something then I realized something and hit my head with my hand. "Everyone this is Saya and she has been chosen as second in command of the guild. Everyone's attention was suddenly brought on me.

No one there looked happy… "We'll see about that… I challenge you to a duel," one man said as he drew his sword. This man was in his mid 30s he had a buzcut hair style and a scruffy beard. Without saying a word I didn't hesitate on accepting the invite. Katashi watched us carefully and soon every man that was waiting was watching us. We got into position and as soon as it began the stranger ran straight at me. As he attempted to hit me in the side with his sword I grabbed my sword and reflected it. As I reflected his attack I remembered how I was smaller and wouldn't be able to hold him for long so right after I reflected his attack I jumped over him using his weight to my advantage. He got up confused and looked for me like a lost child. He finally turned around and saw me and charged once more. I used the same tactic over and over again until he was on the verge of collapsing… this wasn't lowering his health though and I needed to do something no one here would expect so I didn't have to fight another man who thought he could beat me. At this point he could barely walk with sweat streaming down his face. I knew what I had to do almost immediately. He approached me slowly and I did the same. We both charged at each other and our swords clashed so many times I lost count. After a few minutes I decided to finish it and did something I had learned from my dad's old fighting books. I ran behind him and grabbed his arm twisting it backwards and as I did this forced him on his knees making him yell loudly. I pointed the front of my sword to his neck and I swear I saw him word the words 'do it'. "No…"I answered into his ear as I let him go. I stood there as everyone watched with wide eyes. Yet again… I was an outsider. Even in a world where I could start anew the demon inside me was freed. I walked away panting with sweat coming down my face; knowing that everyone there including Katashi was staring at me.

Ch.5 **Freedom Chasers**

As I walked away knowing that word of me would spread, someone suddenly grabbed my hand. I froze and turned around. Katashi stared at me with a dead serious look. I realized everyone else was looking at me. Everyone else suddenly nodded at the same time and got on their knees. The man I had fought was even on his knees. "Join us, the Freedom Chasers," he said this as if it was the most important matter in the world. As I looked at everything going on around me I became dizzy and everything around me became dark. In my last moments I mumbled, "Impossible…" As I said this I remembered the last time this happened was the night of the attack. Right before I discovered the woman this had happened to me hours before.

When I woke up I found a wet rag on my head and was in a bed with blankets covering my body. As I noticed this I realized I was surrounded by at least 20 teenage boys. I sat up immediately and began thrashing in the bed as a bad memory suddenly went through my mind more vivid than ever. I felt like I could taste his blood in my mouth as my sword cut into his chest. As I snapped back into reality I realized someone was holding me tightly. Katashi was holding me with his hand on my head and with me in his lap on the bed. I realized my sword was in my hand. I let go of it immediately. He gently let me go and I realized I had been crying. "Ho-how long?" I asked avoiding his eyes. "Seven Minutes," he replied seriously. "You thrashed around a little. It was a memory from your past, wasn't it," he asked with concern. I got out of bed almost too quickly and walked out the door wiping any lingering tears from my face. I was so embarrassed…I promised myself that I would never show weakness on this game. But here I was crying and right after I had proven myself a strong player. Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. As I was pulled back from behind I recognized a familiar face. "Hotaka…" I said thinking I was imagining this.

Someone was hugging me from behind and I recognized this handsome and gentle face… it was Hotaka. "I'm so sorry Saya. If I never left the game by your doorstep…you wouldn't be here now. Before I could react someone pulled us apart and stood in front of me and looked back at me protectively. Katashi suddenly said, "Hotaka, I didn't invite you to my-" "I am aware of that, but I had to see her…just once," he interrupted. I stared in disbelief at what was happening around me. Katashi still held his ground. "She is going to become second in command and I as first in command will NOT allow you to hang out around her," Katashi said looking a little agitated. Hotaka just smiled…but it was a fake smile. This wasn't the Hotaka I knew, he was different somehow… I never agreed to this any of this. Second in command for what? It suddenly made sense, he has a guild and all those men were willing to fight me for second in command but…why me? I was just his tool to escaping this place. "Good bye Katashi," I said as I walked by and passed Hotaka and had him follow after me. Of course he did all the talking like always, but the questions he asked were strange to me and he looked different… I mean not his looks but he styled his hair differently and the way he smiled was unfamiliar to me. He had a sly look to him and it seemed as if he was hiding something.

"So Saya… how do you know that clown…" he asked in a more serious tone. "He…we umn had lunch together and he wanted to show me his cabin, but I guess it was something else. May I ask how you found me?" I asked interested. He put his hands behind his head and continued walking in a carefree way and said, "I thought you would ask me that. Well I had heard of an overpowered female player and wanted to check it out and there you were sprawled on a bed in…Katashi's arms..." He said Katashi like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "How do you know him, he knew your first name," I asked. "We go way back to the beginning of the game. When it started I immediately went looking for you, but after a few days of searching and asking around I gave up. I thought you either never plugged it in or died early in. I created a guild in your remembrance… it is actually quite popular now haha," he said as he patted my head like when we were in school. "What's the name?" I asked "Swift Arrow," he answered quickly. That was the meaning of my name…some people in Japan named their children that hoping they would grow up to be strong warriors. After hearing that i thought I saw a bit of kindness in his words. "I haven't seen you smile once so far Saya…" he said smirking strangely. "Any way I am going to take you to my guild and have you become a guild member…well that is if you want," he asked innocently. I didn't answer and decided to continue towards our destination. As we walked to his guild I thought about Katashi and how he had kept me safe and how he protected me from Hotaka… But Hotaka was a good guy and there was no reason to think he was dangerous, then why would Katashi lash out like that? I went over this in my mind until I noticed a large black building with the name Swift Arrow written in red paint over a sign making it look a little like blood.

As I walked in there were shady figures everywhere. Most had orange icons over their heads, which meant they had stolen at one point, but I had never seen so many at one time. Hotaka's smirk had left his face and was now dead serious. "I need you to change into something before introducing you to the guild," as he said this he handed me a white dress and didn't leave until it was on. It even made my hair flow nicer and added a little flower to top it off. As I did this I became more and more uneasy about the situation. Why did I even equip this? "Listen Hotaka… I am happy you are safe but urnm… I think I am going to go home now, it's getting late and well-" before I could finish I was on the floor. Hotaka was on top of me holding me down. Now that you're here little Saya I can do what I have always wanted to do without feeling remorse," he said grinning like a mad man. Fear came over my body then I remembered something important. When I entered this game I promised myself I would fight to survive…but I would also fight for my rights and my dignity. As he held me down everyone began to watch, like this was a normal day at work. They did nothing to stop him. As soon as his hand moved towards me something clashed hard against the door to the guild. I saw fear wash over Hotaka's face. "Secure the doors!"He yelled as he got off of me and grabbed me from behind pointing his sword at my neck. Before and his men could answer him the doors flew open. There stood Katashi and 100 other men armed and ready to fight.

Ch.6** A new life**

As soon as Katashi saw me his face immediately turned away. My relief was gone along with any hope of actually getting out of here alive. "Stop! I'll kill her!" Hotaka said holding me tighter around the waist. At this action I became light headed and dizzy. Before I could react Katashi was right in front of us and walked slowly up to us. "Leave her out of this Hotaka," Katashi ordered. Hotaka started laughing hysterically after hearing that and spit on him. "I'm sorry I have to do this. But I will never let you harm her again…whether it is here or in the real world. Die," Katashi said as he swiftly stuck his sword in his side. When he let go of me Katashi caught me and carried me out of the battlefield. I just stared at him with a stupid oblivious look on my face. "Wh-why?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "That man was pure evil and deserved to die," he said without hesitation. As he said this I saw Hotaka turn into a thousand pieces. "No… why did you come for me…" I asked once again. "Because without you our guild would be short by one member," as he said that I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was back in my small motel room with a bowl of soup and fresh bread by my bed on a little tray and a note leaning on the bowl.

_**Saya, I dropped you off at your house so you can rest up. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, but you have a strong spirit and I know you will be an excellent addition to the team.-Katashi**_

I read the note out loud as I munched on the bread grateful for ever meeting this guy. I knew for sure now though…that no matter what happens I have to remain distant from him and any other player or it will be even harder when someone I care about dies. But as I thought about that I knew it was too late… he was my friend now and I would keep him alive. The next morning I woke up to see a pair of familiar faces staring at me. It was Katashi and what looked like his entire guild. They all stood around my bed and as I looked out the window I realized there was another large crowd outside trying to peak through the window and open door. "What?" I mumbled quietly. When I looked back at Katashi he looked frail and tired. "Word of Hotaka's death and the war between our guilds got out fast. I actually just returned from the battle. After returning you, I returned to fight. Battle? That means because of me people died… NO, Hotaka was a bad guy and so was the guild it was because they were a threat not because I needed help. I shook the thought out of my head. "Practically everyone knows what he tried to do to you. He and his guild were very well known around here and everyone wants to see the girl he went after. I guess every girl was after him, no matter his past or personality," he said like he had a bad taste in his mouth. I stared at him in disbelief but I was appearing weak in his eyes and everyone else's. My image, everything I had been working for was destroyed. I jumped out of bed and equipped my armor so quickly Katashi jumped back in surprise. "I don't want your help and I don't need it. I also don't want to be any part of your guild I said squeezing past multiple people. As I rushed out of the house before I could react I was bombarded by people by the dozen all asking me questions. I ignored them and continued to walk away. A fresh start. I decided to exclude myself from ever having a permanent home. I was completely prepared to leave and never look back. There were thousands of people here and he would never find or see me again.

I searched the city asking around for the best blacksmith so I could craft a new sword for my journey. I decided to live in The Town of Beginnings. I needed to get my priorities straight on what I was going to do next. I wasn't going to buy a house there, but I would stay in the area. After I get some cash I planned on beating the newer levels with a large group of high lvl players. I was lvl. 53 and still considered a low lvl player by the top players. Every day the same idea goes through my head that I will never escape this world, but at the same time a jolt of hope flies through me. That man… the second we met he made trouble for me and at the same time introduced me to an entirely new world. I finally found a good blacksmith. There was a girl inside polishing a well made sword. She had pink short hair with freckles on each cheek. For some reason she looked distressed but I didn't ask. "I need the best sword you have," I ordered. "Sorry but some wacko came in and broke it hun. I can give you this though," as she said this she handed me a steel two edged sword. I dropped it immediately as everything went black and I fell to the floor. My mind raced back to the past as that woman handed me the sword I would use to destroy everything I ever knew or held dear. I woke up in a small shack in bed with the same girl staring down at me. "Whaa…" I murmured rubbing my eyes. "Do you do that a lot?" she asked honestly. "It's sort of a habit," I answered. "I'm Elizabeth," the girl said holding out her hand. "Don't leave me hanging like this," she said with a sour look on her face. I took her hand and she helped me out of bed into a chair. She sat down in front of me with an eager look on her face. "So, I was wondering… Well… I took a peak at your lvl. And was wondering if you could help me get some material for a specific sword I have been wanting to make forever. But I am staying if you don't mind. Also, in return if you help me I will give you the sword in return. I looked at the sword now laying on the table. The resemblance was terrifying. After a few minutes of silence I agreed. Ok! So the material I need is a certain ore. Mining it will be a cinch, but getting there not so much. Kakua mountain is at least a week long journey and that's to just reach the mountain. The ore is at the top of the mountain in a cave guarded by a boss. No one had been able to get it and come back successful let alone alive. She hit me with all of this information at once like she knew I would never back down. I nodded after she finished. "See you in a month!" she yelled back. All this for a sword I don't even want I said looking down at the low quality sword she gave me. It would get the job done just not quickly. Kakua mountain was more than a week away so I would have to hurry. Maybe I could fly there… but on what?... I continued to walk until I hit the edge of the city and all I could see was wilderness. There was a 10 mile long forest in front of me and all I could do was stare. As I approached someone grabbed me from behind before I could enter the forest. "Bad idea," a familiar voice said from behind me. Katashi.

I didn't answer him; I didn't even turn around to look at him. As I walked I could hear someone's footsteps following. After 30 minutes of walking I heard a strange screeching sound. From the corner of my eye I saw a tree shake. Katashi said nothing but I heard a yelp. I swiftly turned around and saw that it wasn't Katashi. It was a man maybe 17 or 18. Something was choking it. But there was nothing there. All I saw was this man holding his neck as he fell to the ground. I thought back to how many people had lost their lives already. 2,000 innocent people… dead. Before I could think I ran to him and slashed his back not knowing if there was a creature or not. I was right and a giant beetle screeched and hopped off. This monster was larger than my house and was sucking this guy's life out. When I saw his health bar he only had an inch left. I threw a healing potion at him as I ran towards the bug with my sword drawn. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I slashed it over and over again. But it didn't do anything. I had a crazy idea but failure wasn't an option. I grabbed its head and did a flip onto its back and latched on a rope I had in my inventory. I acted fast and stuck it into its mouth with its teeth gnashing insanely trying to cut the rope. Without a warning it scurried toward the stranger as his health was regenerating. "Don't hurt it!" I yelled out to him. He nodded and threw a strange potion at it. The beetle suddenly slowed down until it was in a deep sleep. I hopped off and stared at the guy who had just saved my life. He hugged me a little too tightly squishing me as I tried to wriggle out. "I knew you made it… I just knew it!" the man said still holding my arms. "Wh-who are you?" I asked completely oblivious. I didn't want it to be like this but… I'm your brother," he said suddenly dead serious. I stared at him and realized he was a spitting image of dad. No way… "That's impossible," I said slowly backing away. "No, it's true. Mom gave birth to me a few years before you. She told me she didn't want a son…so she gave me away. I had ran away and lived on the streets, but always watched you. I watched mom and dad die just like you. I became a swordsman and joined a group so I could learn to protect you. Not knowing I would end up hurting you, I am so sorry," he said looking down at me. I didn't understand how did he hurt me?... "The night your adopted parents died… I was there as well except I was there under order not b choice. It was supposed to be that night…" he finished. My eyes widened in fear. I backed away slowly as everything processed. I am a smart girl he doesn't have to explain more. I worked the rest out myself. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him.

He looked down at his feet and rubbed his head. After I found out you had done it… i was very surprised and feared for your future, so I continued to watch you from afar. Once I realized you were trapped here I decided to rescue you, even though I knew I might die, you might already be dead, and I would be trapped. My skill in the real world does make this a little easier though," he finished. This all hit me like a speeding bullet. I stopped and stared at him with a cold expression. I got onto the beetle and harnessed as he watched me carefully. I could kill him in a second so I didn't have to worry but all of this was too much. I got on the beetle once it woke up and after a lot of struggling I was able to get it under my control. I gave my hand to this man who said he was my brother. His eyes lit up and took it as he got onto the back. Whenever I turned around he was smiling like a child. He had short brown hair with kind yet sad bright blue eyes like mom. He wore simple metal armor and had scars all over his face. I will admit he was handsome though.

Ch. 7 **Arigatou,** **Ome-sama**

After hours of riding we reached the end of the forest and I could see a beautiful valley. I had never said another word to him until the sun began to set. "I will camp here. You will take the beetle back. I'm alive and will beat this game, but I will not protect you and have you slow me down. He nodded and got on the beetle like he understood. "Stay alive or I won't have a reason to live…Saya," as he said this he rode back into the forest. I didn't get his name… I watched him go and realized I had just said goodbye to the man that has been watching over me my entire life. At the thought a single tear escaped my eye. I sat down and realized this entire time I had been acting so tough. I was at my breaking point. I grabbed some bread out of my inventory and ate it slowly. As I munched on it thinking about the last couple weeks all at once everything escaped me. I began to sob loudly. My eyes flooded with tears and all the grief slowly but surely left my body all at once. Shredding those tears helped me to understand being so tough wasn't always a good thing. Also, I realized everything Katashi told me was the truth. I had left him when he had done absolutely nothing to me. I decided to walk a few more miles and make camp. I knew though I wouldn't sleep, anyone or anything could kill me while I slept. I found a small underground cave and rested there. I made a fire and thought about my day and how realizing all of those things may have changed me forever. In a good way.

I woke up the next morning realizing I must've fallen asleep. Thankful no one had discovered me I awoke and prepared for the long journey ahead. As I exited the cave I saw someone sleeping outside. It was Katashi and before I knew it I was hugging the life out of his now awake body. "Sorry," I whispered into his ear. He smiled at me and shook his head. "Elizabeth's quest was my next goal, but you ended up going and she cheated you out of 60,000,000 coins. That's what that ore is worth. If I help I come along and help you we can split the money and I will use my fraction of the money to get you a new sword," he said handing me a different sword that looked identical to Liz's. I nodded and we continued to the mountain. Every day had been countless walking and fighting. I had no idea there were so many players out here. Most of them were bandits, players looking for easy coin from low and high lvl players. Without Katashi I might had died the first week. Even though we only spoke a few words to each other a day we understood each other perfectly.

Four days had passed like this, utter silence. Although it felt like we had been talking the entire trip. No, like i had known him my whole life. As we walked through a slim mountain pass he began to walk slower and slower. "We should rest here," I said putting down my things. "We can't… look," he said pointing to the sky. I saw dark stormy clouds coming in quickly. "RUN," he yelled to me. Before I knew it my hand was in his and we were sprinting closely to the cliff. I knew I shouldn't look down but it was too late. I put my hands over my mouth wondering if you could throw-up in Sword Art Online and became distracted. Katashi suddenly grabbed my waist with his hands and threw me over his shoulder. He ran faster than I had ever seen anyone run. He held me close and I realized as I looked behind him looking straight I realized why he was running. There were some monsters that resembled dogs running towards us. These dogs had red beady eyes and looked like they were engulfed in shadows. The largest one was the fastest and gaining speed. In less than 8 seconds he was four-inches from my face. It grabbed onto my lingering arm and bit hard into my skin. I shouldn't have felt anything, but a jolt of pain went up my spine. I looked at my hand and realized it was… gone. Ripped clean off. After that they disappeared. Katashi continued to run out of the canyon through a valley. He finally stopped as we neared a river. He put me down gently and examined the place where my hand use to be. He looked into my eyes like it hurt him to see me. I was in too much shock to get out a word. "We should get back. I have medicine that can cure this, but we don't have much time," he said as a drop of rain plopped onto my nose. Before I could react it began pouring and Katashi was next to me putting his thick piece of armor over us. He only wore a plain white stretched out collar and jeans. I grabbed some soil from the ground and put it over my hand. I flinched as I tried to wiggle the missing fingers. "Don't worry; before you know it you will be good as new. I promise," he said softly. He put his hand on my face and moved closer to me. His face was close to mine now and he stared at me intently. I closed my eyes and braced myself and before I knew it, we were locked in a hug. "I never break my promises," he whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and a single tear broke loose.

Ch.8 **I love you**

The next morning I woke up lying against Katashi's stomach. I sat up quickly embarrassed. I looked at what use to be my hand and remembered last night. I suddenly felt hot and woke up Katashi. When he woke up he just smiled. He looked suspicious somehow and showed me multiple herbs. "What is this?" I asked. "A cure. It took me a while but I think it will work," he said seriously. I gave him my arm and he rubbed the ingredients where my hand was and my hand re-materialized before my eyes. I held my hands up to my heart and smiled. He looked at me and turned away with a strange expression. I immediately tackled him with a hug. We were both thrown to the soft, plush grass and he was on top of me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side putting me on top. "I win," I said victorious. "Thank you," I said. His expression was still serious and he suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a hug. "Last night I was the most scared I had ever been.

When we were running… I could only think about getting you to safety. I don't know how this and how last night felt…but I have realized… I need you," he let out. "Me?…why me? I mean I'm nothing. You could easily go on your own without me and it wouldn't change anything," I said truthfully. "No! The thing is… I could never do that. When I entered this place I had nothing to fight for. My life in the real world meant nothing to me… and never will. I have thirteen siblings. I was the only one who bought this game and the only one trapped inside of it. My parents never spoke to me or even cared to greet me. I confined myself to my small little room with my magazines, posters, games, and TV. The only thing I did besides that was school. I received top grades, but they still never noticed me. That life means nothing, but this life does. You do, Saya. I will help you survive and in the end we will meet in real life. Maybe go on a real date," as he said this I realized he was serious. "We will. I promise and I haven't broken a promise…yet," I said this holding his hand in mine. After a few minutes in silence he took my hand and together we continued to our destination. As we walked I realized that my life here was just getting started and that I had so much to learn. I had experienced so many new things since meeting Katashi and felt so many things I had never felt before. This feeling… I felt all warm inside and most of all I think I… haha I am not sure how I feel about him yet. But I know that he is my friend.

**This is how my story begins. How it ends is up to you to keep reading what I have to endure, in the things to come. 3**

**PART 2**

The weeks went by like a dream. Every day seduced me to stay in this place with Katashi forever. There were only a few more days of traveling until we would reach the mountain. Today Katashi said he had a surprise for me, but I was nervous for some reason. "Ok, close your eyes," he said putting his hands over my eyes. I had a dumb look on my face and had my hands in front of me waving as we walked. After about six minutes we stopped and he removed his hands. I lost my breathe and it felt like my hear had stopped for only a second. There was a gorgeous lake with a waterfall and too many flowers to count. There was a mountain surrounding it for miles around. There were few trees, but each one looked a thousand years old. I of course knew this wasn't real, but the thought of it… was exciting. When I turned around with a giant smile on my face and eyes full of wonder Katashi was only wearing swimming trunks. I blushed as I turned away. "Hey this is for you…," he said handing me a bathing suit. It was a modest bathing suit. Did this mean he doesn't think I'm cute enough for a bikini? I shook the thought away. Why am I thinking of such a thing?... More importantly, I can't swim. He jumped in before I even finished my thought.

I equipped my own bathing suit. It was a bathing suit that left part of my belly and back bare and had aqua blue lines on each side and was white everywhere else. I had acquired it for free from a battle I had won. I wanted to sell it but never got around to it. I sat on a rock watching him swim. Not thinking, I began to stare. "Are you just going to sit there?" he asked pretending to pout. He got out of the water and pulled me in. "Agh!" I screamed. Before I knew it I was in him arms lifting my legs out of the water so It wasn't touching the water. He stared into my eyes and I could feel his warm breathe on my face. My cheeks began to feel hot so I looked away. He put me down in the shallow end and I stared into his eyes… not knowing what to say or do. As we stared his words echoed in my head. About me being the reason he fights… or us meeting. Going on a real date..

Katashi had my face in his hands and he moved his face closer to mine. Our lips were inches away… then suddenly we heard loud yells come from the mountain. Katashi let go of me and equipped his armor. I tried to open my menu but it wouldn't come up. Katashi noticed this and before I could react Katashi was pulling me into the water. "Bandits… if they see you. Hide in the water. You can do this," he said before sprinting towards the sound. When I was younger, before the accident. I was at the beach and there was just me and few other teenagers. Night had fallen quickly and I had decided to go home. Before I left I heard a scream coming from the water. I ran to the edge as quickly as possible and realized a little girl had been swallowed by a strong wave. I jumped in not thinking. I did my best to locate her, but there was no luck. I dove beneath the waves throwing my arms around hoping to find her. After a minute of this I attempted to catch my breath. I did this again and again until my lungs burned from the salt water. I was completely exhausted and in shock at what had just happened. After a few seconds just like the little girl I was swallowed by the largest wave I had ever seen. I had been dragged under the water and a hand suddenly grabbed my shirt. When I woke up there was a man looking down at me. Something suddenly triggered in my brain. It was my brother…he had saved me. He saved my life. As the yelling became louder I snapped back to reality and sunk under the water. I made it so my toes could touch the ground and made my way behind the waterfall. I carefully listened in the silence. My heart was beating a 100 times per minute which made it difficult to stay calm.

After five minutes of silence I heard someone yell out. Then there were many shouts and yells coming from within the trees. After 8 minutes it became silent again. "Saya!" I heard Katashi yell. "Come here! I need your help!" Doing as he asked I walked into the forest wet and ashamed I couldn't have helped earlier. After a few minutes of following his voice he was sitting on a rock staring at eight men tied up and looking terrified. Katashi didn't greet me or smile. He looked at me then at the men and I realized what he wanted me to do. I grabbed the rope and together we pulled the men deep into the forest. The men continuously stared at me up and down. Whenever one of them did this Katashi would stare at them and almost immediately they shut up and looked nervous. Let's stop here and let them go. I already took their weapons. As they began to scatter Katashi grabbed the youngest by the collar. The rest of them stopped to watch. "If you ever… rape, hurt, or kill again… I will kill you. He suddenly took the young boy and slammed him into the ground. They were out of sight in less than a minute. For a second I.. I thought he was going to kill the boy. "I'm sorry. I had to stop them. It ruined our day. "The day isn't over is it?" I said looking down shuffling my feet. "Saya, your beautiful," as he said this he took my hand and together we walked back to the lake. For hours and hours he worked on teaching me how to swim. Finally, just as the sun went down I could do it and had the courage to let go of Katashi's grasp.

We laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. As I listened to the fire crackle and the crickets chirp… I realized just how heavenly this place was. "Thank you for today," I said half awake. "Let's just call this me making up for the trick I played on you," he said now on his side looking at me. "This may sound really stupid and you may even leave me after I say it but I Lo-," before I could finish my sentence his lips met mine. They were warm and dry. After a few minutes he released me and stared at my red face. I didn't know what to say or do. I was so confused about so many things. I knew I was blushing but I didn't care… he gestured for me to come lay by him. I crawled by him and curled up in a ball still in my bikini. My back was against his front and I could feel his breath on my neck. "I think my menu bar works now…I can change into my arm-,"as I said this I was interrupted by a soft snore coming from Katashi. His arm was now wrapped around me and his body was touching mine. I turned and faced him and put my face to his. "I love you," I whispered softly. Even though I had never experienced love I knew that this was what caused what others called butterflies. At school people would say they loved each other, but leave or cheat on them the next day. I thought love was stupid and horrible. Now I know what love really is and if he doesn't love me back… I will always love him.

Ch.9 **On my own**

The next morning I woke up in Katashi's arms and we were nuzzled close together. I gently ruffled his soft black hair with my hand and realized that I looked weak to him now. It didn't matter though… we would get the ore today and return. Then what... He has a guild and… I am heading towards the floors. We have different paths but… how… I knew that now, I would have to distance myself. I thought I loved him, how can I go back to my original plan? As I thought this I looked up at the bright blue sky. I must've looked so out of it. It didn't matter though, I was confused. Someone suddenly pulled me in for a hug. Katashi was hugging me from behind. "Good morning," he whispered into my ear. We soon packed up and were walking towards, the now very close mountain. As we walked he seemed different somehow. Katashi was a tall, handsome dark figure. He was usually very serious, but at times; could become carefree. He was so hard to understand, yet it didn't bother me. He stopped in his tracks after walking for a few minutes and waited for me to catch up. I was way behind, I was weak from yesterday. It was just that… just thinking about Katashi and how he felt toward me… it took its toll on me. He looked back at me and noticed me staring at my feet. I meant what I said about us escaping this world… Saya. Also, everything after that. I know this is just virtual…but my feelings are real," as he said this he took my hand in his and held it up to his cheek.

We stood there for a long time and I knew he would risk himself for me. In horror I fell back. "No, they…they aren't," I said shaking a little. The last time someone had told me that, they hurt me mentally and physically. He is dead now and… if anyone dies..that I care about… I let the thought linger. I have to distance myself. If I don't... he might die. NO… I won't let that happen! I realized I had said this all out loud and tears were falling from my eyes. In embarrassment I backed away from Katashi as he tried to help. "NO…no… You are welcome to come with me and finish the quest then… we will go our separate ways." Katashi said nothing, only nodded. He looked weak somehow and followed beside me. He looked at me for a few seconds as if formulating a plan and looked away once our eyes met. "What did I do wrong... I know you fear the worse and those dreams you had…continuously. I know your past haunts you, but ever since you have been with me those dreams and memories have been slowly fading away. So why… leave me?" he finished starting to walk ahead. I stared in awe. He was right I hadn't had one nightmare since that day… If he left I would be alone again, but if he died… would I have anything to fight for?... After an hour of walking in silence we finally approached the bottom of Kakua Mountain.

The long tread up the mountain had begun and all I could think about was leaving Katashi. I had tried this before but it didn't end well. We made our way up the mountain and the side of the mountain was beautiful. It shimmered in the sun and reminded me of diamonds. Katashi saw what I did and sprinted up the side of the mountain and collected the ore. I heard a loud fierce roar in the back ground. But that thing seemed busy. Katashi had the ore and was already half way down the mountain. I looked at him and back towards the sound of the roar. Without giving it a second thought, I sprinted towards the sound. Once I reached the top of the hill I had just enough time to see two people flung into a obis. I was too late… They have to be dead. I ignored the hole and ran towards the mountain. Before I could reach the dragon-like creature, he had already flown away. I stood panting as I stared at the sky. "That girl…," I recognized her. Her short pink hair… As I thought about the poor thing someone grabbed my shoulder. Katashi turned me towards him. He stared at me for a few minutes before I turned away and headed down the mountain. The following weeks had been horrible. Every time Katashi attempted to speak to me I went ahead and ignored every word he said. If only he knew how hard it was for me. Just like him, when Sachi died he nearly broke down. If he died because of me it would be the end.

When I wasn't thinking about Katashi I was thinking about my brother. He was and maybe still is an assassin. After a few days of silence Katashi finally gave up trying to speak to me. The only problem was that… every day I fell more in love with him. Love was a stranger to me yet I felt like I have known it my entire life. Once we reached Lisabeth's shop I noticed her speaking to a boy Katashi's age outside in the back. She looked on the verge of tears…she looked in love. I turned away and accidentally faced Katashi with watery eyes. "I know you want to leave me behind so you won't have to worry about me dying. I tried right when I met you, but when I held you in my arms as you cried…," as he said this I swore I saw a very small tear escape his stunning green eyes. I pulled his long bangs so I could clearly see his face. I shook my head slowly forcing a smile and walked towards lisbeth. I handed her the ore and saw her face suddenly light up. "Woah, you actually did it," as she said this Katashi walked up and Lisbeth stiffened up. "I would like it if you kept your bargain, plus the gold…I could easily get 2x as much and multiple swords much better made than that one," he said blankly, pointing easily towards the sword lying on the counter. She looked mad, confused, and then sad. "Oh… o-of course," as she said this she took the ore, transferred the gold and handed me the sword. She bowed and walked away. Katashi exited the store without saying a word and I was debating on whether I should do something really stupid. I walked past the counter and followed Lisbeth. I knocked softly on the door and walked into the familiar living room. "Oh Lisbeth…" I said this as I saw her sprawled on the bed crying. She sat up immediately and wiped away the tears quickly. "It's ok… please you can cry…I won't tell anyone. It was that boy wasn't it…," after I said this she nodded slowly. After a few minutes she explained her adventure with the ever so talented Kirito-kun. As I listened I was sure to hold onto every word. She loved him. After she finished I realized she was the young girl I saw. I decided not to say anything…that experience was special to her… it was hers. "I need work…well not really just something to pass the time for a few weeks… Mind if I help watch the store?" I asked nervously. Her eyes suddenly lit up and the old Lisbeth was recognized. "That would be wonderful… thank you," she said sweetly getting up patting her apron. You can work the counter for me and… and I can-" she stopped in midsentence. I turned around and I saw a familiar face. "Brother…" I said this out loud on accident and covered my mouth with my hands. He looked at me kindly. Before I could react I was in his arms. "I thought you were… I need to tell you something," he said grabbing my hand. By the time we reached the door I swear I saw Lisbeth laughing into a pillow. Yup…she is back.

**Ch.10 World of Lies**

He led me into a small inn and into a room. "I'm not your brother, but everything else was true. Your father hired me to watch you…he even taught me to fight. He found me on the streets and knew I could take care of myself. When you were six and I just turning nine he found me and asked me to do the impossible. Watch over you so he wouldn't need to worry. He knew he was going to die and he had always known your mother would as well. He said he could sense it. When you turned thirteen I began to see you as a real woman and led you towards the richest family for hundreds of miles. I wish I would've done my home work. They were torturing innocent people. Ever wondered what was in that giant barn?... Corpses, everywhere.

They adopted and found young children or poor country folks on the streets. Then found anything they could use against them and tortured them to death… They had special plans for you though. When I found out, guilt ate at me and I let the guild know immediately and sent our best. Only problem… I forgot to tell her not to kill you. I was about to stop her from striking and suddenly saw her look at me through the window. She was never going to kill you..but she tested you. You lived and what she made you do was something I could never think of. She told me you were very brave for a ten year old. After that I watched you from afar. I found out your body was moved to a hospital and you were still alive. I did my research and entered the game immediately. I asked around for a few months until I found you in the forest alone," he said taking a break to breathe. I stared to shocked to speak. After a few minutes I recovered. This man has looked over me my entire life and could never say a word to me. He walked up to me suddenly and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. It wasn't fair… all of this. It didn't matter though. For the first time I realized something…this was game and I could actually win it.

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn.


	2. Chapter 11

**I hope you found my previous chapters enjoyable. I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made. I will have a close friend and amazing writer critiquing it. Her name is Astrid Also known as the Queen of Logical Nonsense. If you have any points or tips I recommend you send it in a private message and I will always get back to you. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch.11 Don't Forget**

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn. I had woken up to the sound of loud cheers and screaming. I forced myself out of bed to see what the noise was. I heard a scream of pain and began running… then before I knew it I was sprinting. There was a fight. I pushed my way through the crowd so I could see the fight. I finally made it to the front and saw a young girl my age... maybe 15. She had dirty blonde hair in a braid down her back. She wore armor much like my own except it had two black lines going down her sides and was colored bright red. Her eyes were her strong suit though; she had ocean blue eyes that sparkled under the sun. She had a determined look on her face as she held a steel sword and a shield with the head of a lion on it. She was surrounded by multiple reds with swords in each hand. She held her ground and I realized there was a young girl behind her. I raced towards her to help… then suddenly a young man grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. It was my brother.

"But-…" Then I hit my forehead in frustration. I don't even know him name…

"Hayate, that's my name. You haven't asked," I stared at him for a few seconds, then drew my attention back to the girl. I realized Hayate was still holding my shoulder. "She will be fine," he said watching her.

The men opposing her kept throwing insults as they spat on her. She stood in front of the child.

"Pathetic," she mumbled under her breath. She charged the line of men and with a single slice took out all of them at once. Their HP level decreased rapidly almost reaching zero. A few ran for it before anyone could get a hold of them, but a few stayed to continue the fight. "Each of you are very close to death, so close to destroying any chances of seeing the sun again or feeling it against your skin… the air…" she finished still staring at the men.

"That girl, she belongs to me!"one man spat. She didn't even acknowledge the man.

"She is now under my protection from disgusting reds like you. If you value your life, you will return to the slums from where you came," Immediately after, the girl took the child by the hand and led her towards the other part of town smiling sweetly and encouraging her. I guessed she was taking her to the orphanage for young children with missing family members or parents. The stunned crowd dispersed quickly; leaving just me and Hayate. After several minutes in silence I finally spoke up and said,

"Hayate, if everything you told me is true. What's the reason? Why did you obey my father and take care of me? You could've just left after he died." He looked at me with a puzzled expression, like this was an absurd question.

Before he could answer I remembered I had promised Lisbeth I would start work today.

"I have to go!" I said as I ran towards her shop.

"Wait!" I heard him yell back to me. I ignored him and continued on my way.

"Hey, I'm ready to start," I yelled as I entered the shop.

"Can you man the counter?" she answered. I nodded in reply and took a seat. After several hours of helping customers I saw a familiar face. The girl from before approached the counter and dropped a large sack of coin and pointed towards an expensive celestial bronze sword in a glass case on the other side of the store. I stared at her in disbelief, that she had obtained these many coins.

"You're that girl from before… you were in that fight," I stuttered without nodded in reply and started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her new sword.

"Oh I'm sorry," as I said this I walked quickly towards sword case and accidentally tripped over some baskets I left on the ground earlier. I hit the floor with a thump. Embarrassed I looked up at the girl who was now smiling. I smiled back while trying to get my foot out of a small basket. The girl got on her knees next to me and pulled on it. While she was trying to help Lisbeth walked into the room and ran to our aid. She got behind the girl and pulled hard. In a few seconds Lisbeth and the stranger pulled it off. All of us were laughing hysterically. I wiped a few tears away and Lisbeth gave each of us a hand and helped us up.

"Thanks," I told the girl. She nodded still smiling a little. "I'm Saya," I said giving her my hand.

"Amaya," she said as she shook my hand. I handed her the sword and she waved good bye to me and was on her way.

"You know… that is one of the strongest players in the area. I heard she has taken out hundreds, but never killed. No one every told me she was kind, I only knew she was serious and very strong. You just made a strong ally Saya," finally finished smirking at me. Lisbeth was weird that way. She was either laughing or cracking a random joke. She was strange like that.

I spent the next few following weeks with Lisbeth, working day and night. By the third week I realized I would have just enough coin to live comfortably for at least a year while on the run.

"Lisbeth it's time, I be moving on," I said while trying to conceal any sadness in my heart. Lisbeth had been God-sent. We took care of each other… she was like my sister. Lisbeth suddenly dropped the sword she had been working on for months and tackled me with a hug.

"Say hello to Katashi for me," she whispered. My eyes opened wide and I realized I hadn't seen or heard from him for almost a month. I had forgotten… Fear washed through me as I wondered if he was even still alive or not. I thought she was just messing with me, but her expression was serious.

"Don't let him slip through your fingers like Kirito-kun did with me. If this is your last life, make it the best you can. That dude cares about you… give him some slack will you?" as she said this she let go of me and went to the back and closed the door behind her. The next morning I packed and left the store before Lisbeth woke up. My destination... the 22nd floor.


	3. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So in the show they never explained how they moved from floor to floor to floor etc. So I will just come up with my best guess for how the players move from floor to floor. I hope you all enjoy more action on the way!**

**Ch. 12 **

Every few days I managed to level up a few times and move onto the next floor. There is a transportation device in each main town on each individual floor. Thus, moving you up one more or down one floor. I was approached by multiple players to join guilds, but I never want to experience what I did with Katashi. Leaving him was hard enough, but now I am forced to wonder if he was still alive, or if he had died. I was now on floor 22 and was enjoying myself immensely, by taking advantage of their glorious lakes. I rented a fishing pole and changed into a gorgeous sleeveless dress with flowers decorating the bottom of the dress and I had my hair in a braid also decorated in flowers. I usually would never wear such a thing, but no one was here and it was my day to take a break and relax.

I hadn't reeled in a thing, but the feeling of the wind hitting my face and the sun's warmth on my shoulders was enough for me. Suddenly after waiting for a few hours, I got a small tug on my pole. "Argghh!" I mumbled trying with all my might to reel it in. "Hey hold onto that! I'm coming to help!" I heard someone yell from the distance. Before I knew it Amaya was behind me holding onto my waist trying to help me pull. After a few minutes we reeled it in and it turned out to be as big as my hand. "What a waist," I mumbled looking down at my broken pole. "Sorry about that… I guess I don't know my own strength," Amaya said innocently rubbing the back of her head.

We spent the rest of the day by the lake relaxing. Well at least I did. Amaya apparently came here a lot to swim. Back in the real world she was a competitive swimmer and was killer fast. "So, you're off to the 100th floor? That's a big goal," she panted while I helped her out of the water. There had to be more to this girl, she seemed too calm. It was like nothing bothered her at all. I envied her for that, but maybe she was sheltering a deep sadness inside her heart. That's what I have been doing since me and Katashi said goodbye. "So, what's your story?" she asked suddenly. The question hit me like speeding bullet. My mind immediately went back to Hotaka and bad memories flew through me. I dropped to the ground panting. My eyes widened in fear, this hadn't happened since… since he died. Katashi was there to protect me, but now I'm alone. Every now and then I would either collapse and memories would flow through me or I would have the worst nightmares.

I never remembered being so happy in my life when I was with Katashi, but now I am continuing to my goal, the 100th floor. "What's wrong?" Amaya asked concerned. "No-nothing… I'm alright," I answered as she helped me up. "Sometimes I just get flashbacks suddenly. Sorry to worry you. "I guess I should go first then," she said sitting down next to me. She looked at the sky dreamily with her big blue eyes. My dad died before I was born, and my mom when I turned seven. They tried to put me in an orphanage, but I always ran. No one would ever be able to replace my mother I use to think to myself. My only friend in the world was this boy. When one day I was resting in a small alley and a man appeared from nowhere. He approached me with hungry eyes. I knew I couldn't run forever… I was so tired. I didn't run, I waited for what was to come.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a boy jumped in front of me with what I swore was a sword. He told me to run and charged the advancing man. I ran as fast as I had ever ran in my life. I remember that experience like a dream," she said looking up at the sky. "After that, I stopped running. I realized it was time for me to move on and grow up. Two weeks after the incident I found a wonderful family. I had mother and a father again. They bought me Sword Art Online, like a welcome gift. They said it would be fantastic, and they were right," she said laying down on the plush grass.

I stared into her sad eyes. "I am sorry. You probably don't believe me… but I had to tell someone before I die," as she said this, a single tear fell from her right eye, but her face was emotionless. "I believe you," I said looking up at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you do?" she asked quietly. "I may not be able to share my story, but I know yours is truth. Mine is just as impossible," before I could finish the sentence she tackled me with a hug. "Thank you," she said squeezing the life out of me. I knew from that point on, I had a friend for life.


	4. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 A Lonely Fear**

Amaya and I had agreed to travel together; we understood and trusted each other. That was more than enough for me to go off of. For some reason I didn't fear, the possibility of her being killed. The next day we left at noon to head towards the next floor. We had a long few months ahead of us… but we would figure it out, somehow. It had started to rain so Amaya and I discovered a small cave to make camp in. I took first watch while Amaya rested. I waited in the silence with the occasional drip drops of water inside the cave. My eyes grew heavy after only a few minutes. Then out of nowhere I heard a loud howl from outside the cave. Two red eyes began to glow right in front of me. It was the same monster from the mountains. Anger swelled inside of me. Without waking Amaya, I charged it head on.

I ran into the open field into the pouring rain and memorized my surroundings for any possible shields I could use against it. I had learned from the past that this monster's bite is worse than its bark. I took out my two-edged sword that I had coated with a special poison earlier and prepared to fight. I knew with Amaya I could take it out easily, but this was personal. I charged the beast with enormous power, running as fast as I could. It jumped towards me, gnashing its teeth vigorously at my face, as I held it back with the hilt of my sword. It jumped back and started circling me while growling at me with anger-filled eyes. I was ready to charge, and then found myself slipping into the past again. "No…not now," but it was too late, my eyelids began to close. I had just enough time to see the monster jump at me. I was back on that mountain, Katashi running with me in his arms. I was still oblivious of why he was running to begin with. I saw myself see the dogs and I closed my eyes as I heard myself scream.

When I woke up I noticed two figures looking down at me. We were in a large green field. I was resting on someone's lap…but who's? When I opened my eyes all I saw were splotches of color. "Saya…" I heard someone say in a relieved yet weak voice. Relief washed over me, I was safe… and I would never make the same mistake again. "Katashi, promise…me you will never slip through my fingers again," I managed weakly. "I promise," I heard him reply faintly. I swore I felt a drop of water hit my cheek.

After a few hours of sleep I was feeling much better. I was still in the same place as before except Amaya was sitting next to me. "How are you holding up?" she asked forcing a smile. "Good, where is-?" before I could finish Amaya rested me back down onto the plush grass. "Katashi, he is out hunting some wild pigs for breakfast. When she laid me down I grabbed her hand in mine. "Thank you," I told her. "Hey, Katashi is the one who saved the day... not me. Why didn't you wake me up anyways," she asked with a sour expression. "Oh…uh..."I couldn't give a reasonable answer. What I did was so stupid! "Maybe she just had to do it for herself and she would've if not for lack of sleep," as Katashi out of nowhere walked up behind me I felt gratitude. When is it my turn to save him? He put his hands on my shoulders and sat down behind me and pulled me towards his chest.

My face turned bright red and I attempted to sit up but he made it so I couldn't move. "Just a little longer," he said quietly. "I thought you were going to die," as he said this i turned around to face him. "I don't know what this world has in store for us, but if it be death. I will face it with you; I will fight until my last breath. Amaya… Katashi you two are my only friends in the world. I am not going to let go of you so easily," I said forcing a smile. Katashi stood up and looked down at me, the wind tugging at his hair. He offered me his hand and I took it. He did the same with Amaya. "Together," he said placing his hand flat in front of me. "Together," me and Amaya said in perfect unison, placing our hands on his.

It was decided that all three of us would work together to beat this game. We walked silently to the transportation checkpoint. We stood on the platform in a line all holding hands. "A new world," Amaya said glassy eyed. "A new boss," I said "To defeat," Katashi finished squeezing my hand tighter. I felt all warm inside and closed my eyes. When I opened them what I saw was a brand new floor and adventure ahead of us. The only problem… we were falling. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I tried to find out where I could possibly land safely. Only problem… it was an ocean. At this rate… we will die from the impact. I looked at my friends afraid of the outcome and if they understood it as well they both looked at me with fearful faces. Well, at least Katashi did, but Amaya was perfectly calm. Before I could process she began to go into her menu and pulled out a giant sheet. No, this will never work. It was a crazy plan, but it might just work. She pointed to each end of the sheet. After minutes of hesitation we finally managed to grab one. After we were only 700ft away from the water we started to slow down. Until we were easily drifting down. We all began to excitedly yell, due to our victory. It was short lived though. I focused in on the water and saw that there was a shadow under the water… and it was moving fast. My friends were still unaware of the danger and I unsheathed my sword and let go of the side of the sheet and dived into the water. I finally saw it heading towards me head on. It was gigantic and before I knew it, it had its jaws open wide.

I was slow in the water, but I had been saving a special item for something like this. I quickly equipped a special suit that heightened your speed, swiftness, and defense. In other words it was more like flying than swimming. The creature wasn't expecting this and started to swim towards me even faster. This thing was the size of a tank and was as long as five school busses. I flew towards it at full speed right into its mouth, but I didn't slow down. I kept swimming as fast as I could, until I eventually cut open the end of its back. I turned around just in time to see it explode into nothingness. I had been holding my breath the entire time and I gasped for air when I hit the surface. I had just enough time to see Amaya helping me onto some flotation device. That fight had taken a lot out of me for some reason and I had just enough time to see Katashi smiling down at me before I blacked out. Every now and then I would get a sudden urge to fight…or was it an urge... to kill. As I slept I dreamt of that horrid night, then I dreamed about Hayate and the moment we met.

I woke up drenched in sweat and lying on a white sheet and I had dry clothes on. I was on a small wooden raft with Katashi, Amaya, and …oh no. I pretended I hadn't seen anything; I closed my eyes again and tried to tell myself this was just a dream. "Hey, I saw you Amaya… you need to eat something. I sat up groggily and ignored the person steering the raft with a wooden ore. "This is my friend Hayate," Amaya said looking down at me with a solemn expression. I looked at Hayate with a shocked expression. I worded "What are you…" he answered and worded the word "luck". I snorted out loud and everyone was looking at me with strange expressions. I looked towards the horizon and saw something I could barely believe. There was a large building emerging from the water. No not a building…a castle. I felt like an idiot because I was the only surprised one. "On this floor, the villages are underwater," Hayate said as he parked the raft on the stairs going up into the castle. Katashi helped me out and we all made our way through the castle.

It was decorated with blue lace lining the walls and it felt like I was underwater myself. After a few minutes waiting in the castle, it began to submerge. I held onto the wall as we fell hundreds of feet very quickly. When it finally stopped I ran out the castle as quickly as possible. It looked like normal villages except we were underwater. We were literally inside a large bubble. The bubble must keep air concealed inside… "Woah," Katashi said grabbing my hand in his. This shouldn't had surprised me but, it still felt strange him being so close to me. If he knew who I really was…a killer. He would leave me in an instant. I let go of his hand and continued ahead. I knew that he said he would never leave my side but the idea of him dying and the idea of never seeing him again terrified me.

"Listen. I know your scared of losing me, but don't be. Because even if I do die… at least I will have these memories. Please let them be good ones," I heard Katashi say slipping his hand back into mine. I blushed and continued to walk down the street with him silently. Maybe this was my last life… I could die tomorrow for all I know. Katashi was right. Let's make this the best life we can. Let's make this a good memory. I saw a restaurant and the smell pulled me towards it happily dragging Katashi with me. When I looked back at my friends, and all of their brilliant smiles… I knew I was no longer an outcast. I had a real family and that was … amazing.


	5. 14: Closer to you

**Ch.14 Closer to you**

* * *

It had been 4 months since this death game begun and so much has happened in that small amount of time. I was able to experience things I could never dream of and do things I never thought I would be able to do. This floor was different from any of the other floors I had been to. It was more like a fantasy than medieval. I was eating with my friends when suddenly a large group started to gather outside, which was the center of town.

"Boss of floor conquered by unknown player!" someone shouted who was standing on some large boxes. I heard men begin to shout and yell…I was interested. Without thinking I ran outside and forced myself to the front.

"Excuse me? But what was the boss?" I asked the man standing on the box.

"Oh, hello. Oh it's a monstrous beast that swims around the castle," he explained it in detail and I realized something. Crap... it must've dropped an item and I didn't notice.

"How could the person who defeated the boss get their hands back on their item?" I asked frustrated. He looked at me with a weird expression. Then before I knew it began to laugh hysterically.

"Everyone! This dame thinks that she conquered the floors boss!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Before I knew it every person in the square was pointing and laughing. I grabbed the man's shirt and brought his face down to mine.

"You don't want to go there shorty," I said threateningly. He suddenly didn't look so confident. "I have the item… if you can beat me in a duel you can have it," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Saya…I want to," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Amaya walked over, now by my side. Her blue eyes looked as if they were sparkling at the thought of a challenge. She equipped her sword and armor and looked a bit scary. The challenger had red long hair and a small scruffy beard. He was diffidently not a shorty. He was at least 6ft and had a confident smile.

"It doesn't matter which dame challenges me…she will lose anyways," as he said this Amaya looked fired up.

Everyone formed a large circle around Amaya and Shorty (just a nickname sheesh). She accepted the invite for a duel and it began. They walked in a circle never taking their eyes off each other.

"Am I really that handsome?" he shouted loudly. He was trying to bate her, but she knew better. He continuously threw insults at her, but it wasn't working. Before he could react Amaya began to sprint towards him, sword in arm. He stood his ground and prepared for impact, holding his sword in front of his face. Amaya suddenly slid onto the ground at an incredibly fast speed right under him. While he was confused she continuously slashed at his back until his health bar was red. After, she jumped back and stood panting. Shorty looked at his bar in chock. Amaya slowly walked up to him and pointed her sword at his heart.

"Now, for the item…" she said while a grin was forming on her face.

"It's a cruddy item anyway..." he said handing it to her. Everyone around her cheered and she walked back to me smiling.

"It's an enchanted sword," she said handing it to me.

"I can't accept this…you fought for it and won. Besides I already have a sword," I said handing it back. She tackled me with a hug, and then ran back to the boys. Who were now staring in aw, completely oblivious of what had happened.

"We couldn't get past the crowd. Something about an insane fight. Did you guys see anything?" Hayate asked looking at Amaya, who was still panting from the battle.

"Nah," she answered. After she began pulling me back to the eatery. We both began to laugh loudly, leaving Hayate and Katashi confused.

"So Amaya…I heard you rank one of the strongest female players," Hayate said awkwardly, while poking at his food with a fork. She nodded without any facial recognition. Her hand was resting on the table and she began to doze off. I knew she was tired but really… Hayate took his fork and brought it closer and closer to her hand. When he was at least an inch away, her eyes opened wide and grabbed his wrist and twisted it harshly. "Oowwow!" he yelled while caressing his wrist with his other hand.

"What was that for!" he yelled at her, while she began to eat again as if she never grabbed him.

"Take that as a warning," she said getting out of her seat. "I am going to go for a walk," she said leaving coin on the table.

"I'll join you," Hayate said standing up as well. "Saya, can I talk to you before I leave?" he asked glaring at me. This was the first time he had talked to me since we were recently reunited.

**(Ok I'm going to start writing paragraphs in the different character's views besides Saya for now on. I hope you enjoy!)**

**(Saya)**

He led me outside of the eatery and took my hand. He looked at me with those big sad eyes.

"Saya, where did you meet Amaya?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Oh…she came into a store I was working at and we became friends," I answered.

"I know her… I mean I saved her. I don't know," he said like he was at war with himself.

"Slow down," I said letting go of his hand. He explained about how he had found her in an alley and fended her off from a man that was about to attack her.

"I remember her eyes the best. Those ocean blue eyes," he said dreamily.

"You love her…" I said understanding.

"No!" His voice shook as he tried to defend his claim. "It's pathetic really. I'm going to tell her who I am Saya and I-…I am scared," he finally finished looking at me in the eyes.

"Her opinion of you won't change. She told me about you…she admires you. Now go," I said pushing him back towards her.

"Amaya, can I talk to you?" Hayate said leading her towards the castle.

"Good luck Amaya," I said under my breath.


	6. PART 1 of chapter 15

**PART 1 of Chapter 15**

**Ch. 14 (Amaya)**

**Hayate continued to lead me away from the group until we reached a small garden. It was very similar to the octopus garden music video from the Beatles. "Listen Hayate, if you needed to tell me something… you could've told me back there. He stopped and looked at me with a dead serious expression. "Amaya… about three weeks before Sword Art Online was released I rescued a young girl. Around your age in fact," He said now sitting down in the grass. "Haha. You rescued a girl...as if!" I said now sprawled on my back laughing on the grass. Now don't get me wrong, Hayate was a good guy. I mean he saved us back there by the ocean and when I met him the Town of Beginnings he basically saved my life multiple times…but rescue? This was completely different ballgame… in reality him saying he rescued a girl, is like me saying I'm a super model who loves dresses and everything girly. **

**My laughing slowly ceased as i saw Hayate looking at me with sad eyes. "What…" I asked with a confused tone. "You're the girl I rescued Amaya… I was the boy with the sword and you were that fearful little girl. That's why didn't recognize you sooner. You seem different somehow, more sure of yourself...your brave. **__**As all of this hit me like a speeding bullet, I maintained a calm demeanor. On the outside I was as calm as ever, but on the inside… not so much. This was the boy that saved me? ... I felt my eyes get a little watery and resisted the urge to tackle him with a hug. Instead I stood up, walked over to him, and punched him in the arm...careful to hide my eyes under my bangs. "Then I guess I should say thanks," as I said this I gathered myself. That scared little girl wasn't who I am today. I can't let my guard down…ever. The only time I did was when I was with Amaya…she knew I was a coward, yet she stood by my side. **

**I started towards a small motel before Hayate could say anything more to me. He tried to stop me and grabbed my arm before I could get through the door. "You aren't a coward…"he gasped. I hesitated then came to my senses. I quickly turned around and faced him. "You may have seen me as a weakling, but I could skewer you before you even knew what happened. Hayate smiled at this and I shut the door in his face. I heard him yell "Ow!" and laughed at the sound. It wasn't that I was a jerk or tried to be, but I don't want anyone thinking I need protecting. I made that clear when I trained for days and nights for months on end. I lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. No man will ever steal my heart, especially him. It's an impossible quest. I laughed at the thought and fell asleep.**


	7. part 2 of chapter 15

**PART 2 of Ch.15**

**(Amaya)**

**The gang had agreed to all find their own places to stay then meet up the following day to grab some supplies for our journey to the 100****th**** floor. When I woke up the salty air stung my eyes and I remembered when I agreed to travel with her. A smile appeared on my face, but I quickly shook it away. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection. "I won't fail my friends. I have been given a second chance to be the person I always wanted to be and I won't mess this up. I will be fearless," I said as I equipped my armor. I sat down and braided my dirty blonde hair and pulled it over my shoulder. I sat there for at least an hour before heading out and headed towards the castle that towered over the city.**

**When they finally came into view I saw Katashi and Hayate laughing at something, but Saya was very quiet for some reason. "Amaya… I need to ask you something…" she said looking straight into my eyes. I nodded in response a little lost. "I challenge you to a duel!" Saya said pointing her finger at me. The boys were no longer laughing but stood dead quiet. In fact all of the players around us had stopped as well. "Saya…" I said still surprised. "It's not that I want to prove my strength, but how much I have to prove," Saya said looking at me with a confident expression. "I-…I accept. But on one condition," I said a little smile forming on corner of my face. "Name it," she answered. "You have to give it all you got. No holding back..." I finished. "I ain't gonna hold back," she answered looking as serious as ever. **

**(Katashi)**

**This was strange, even for Saya. It wasn't like her to challenge someone like that, at least not for a really good reason. Saya stood up and walked towards me speedily. "I know what I'm doing…so please trust me Katashi," she whispered. "Knock em dead," I answered awkwardly putting my hands on her shoulders. She nodded and returned to her place next to Saya. I trusted Saya…sure, but this was different. She didn't need to prove anything to anyone, not even herself. I wanted to tell her that…but once she had her mind set dead on to something you might as well give up all hope. The familiar ring of the bell to signal a challenge between players rang and they both charged. **

**They were so quick; everyone had a hard time focusing on their movements. Their swords clashed at least twenty times before a minute had passed and a large crowd had now emerged clashing their swords against their shields like idiots, making it even harder for me to think. I focused on Saya as she continuously charged Saya with a confident look on her face. I hit my head in frustration…these are two of the strongest players in SAO; this battle was going to be something to behold.**


	8. Chapter 16: Waking up

_**Thank you for all the reviews guys! Really helps! **_

_**Now, Amaya is based of my best friend Queen of Logical Nonsense, yeah I know her in real in life. She helped my write this chapter, so thanks to her! We have somewhat writing styles, Her's being more emotional than mine (Weird, right? you'd think her writing would be more aggressive) so this is kinda a **_**_collaboration and it may be easy to tell who wrote what, haha :D _**

* * *

(Amaya)

"I won't fight you anymore Saya!" i shouted at her as she advanced, with incredible speed.

"Why?! You don't think I'm strong enough do you!" She almost screamed a deep confusion in her eyes. "Everyone thinks that."

"I think you're strong enough." I shouted, evading her attempts to catch me off guard. "I don't think you think you are."

"What are you talking about?! I'm strong enough, I've always had to be! You think you know me, but the truth is you know nothing! I have been through hell and back!" As she said this she turned towards Hayate with a hurt expression on her face.

"You're not the only one Saya!" I shouted as I clenched my fists tighter. "My life hasn't been easy either! but I've accept what happened! I know who I am! Now its time for you to acknowledge what happened to you, and move past it! The world isn't going to wait for you to decided who you are! Wake up and stop feeling sorry for yourself!

She stared at me, tears welling up in her eyes. She fell forward on her knees and looked up at me. "I'm sorry! Lately, i have been so confused. Trapped in my own world of hatred and lies...i couldn't see this." she sobbed, looking at me, Hayate, and Katashi.

As the crowd dispersed, Saya stayed collapsed on the ground, practically shaking. I watched as Katashi approached her and tried to comfort her, but she only pushed him away and ran.

I looked at Katashi and realized how hard this must be for him. I know for a fact he cares about her, and him being completely unable to help her. She's separated herself from who she can be by focusing on everything that's happened to her. I know for a fact that the world isn't going to feel sorry for her... for anyone.

"Saya!" He shouted after her, but before he could chase her, I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let her go. This is her fight, she has to figure this out on her own."

"I can't just leave her like that!" He stared at me, a deep care but sadness in his eyes.

"You're not leaving her. The best thing you can do for her right now is leave her be. If you hold her hand all the time, she'll be afraid to let go." He looked at me once more, but only nodded, agreeing.

"I'm worried for her." Hayate sighed, finally speaking.

"You don't have to be." I smiled. "She'll be fine, she knows who she is." I turned my back to them and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah..." He breathed, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

After what seemed like forever, Saya approached us, a smile upon her face. The boys jumped up, excitedly.

"Thank you." She turned to me, as I handed her her sword.

"For what?" I looked up at her.

"For waking me up."


	9. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A new beginning

**Just recently I have been receiving the most wonderful reviews! I would like to say thank you to you all for leaving those. Saya, Hayate, Katashi, and Amaya have been through so much...who knows where the wind will take them next**

**(Saya)**

What I had said, I meant. I was trapped in my past, but I never thought about all the different people trapped just like me. How they must feel…Katashi approached me cautiously later that day. "Hey," he croaked sitting down next to me on the bench. "Hey… About earlier I-" But before I could answer he had me in his arms. As he held me I felt a strange sensation. "Why are you doing this?" I asked in confusion. I didn't get a response, but he continued to hold me tighter.

"I-I-…I'm so selfish. How could you still be here? All I thought about was myself, I never thought about how this was affecting all of you. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. There we sat, me sobbing on his shoulder like a child. He continued to hold me until I calmed down. "You know, sometimes it's good to cry," he said standing up. He looked at me with those sad eyes, and smiled at me. I had never seen him smile like this. His smile was almost obnoxious. I laughed at this, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"You know though…It's better to laugh," he said giving me his hand. I stood up and faced him. I'm ready to move on, no more hiding. Before I could stop myself, i had begun to tell him all about my life. I told him everything. At first, I was too terrified to tell him anything. For fear he would reject me, or call me crazy; but he listened intently the entire time. By the time I finished the Amaya and Hayate were walking our way. Katashi and I remained silent until they walked over. "Amaya..." I whispered to myself. How could she remain so calm after what had just happened? She acted as if the fight never occurred; her demeanor was the same as always. Except she looked different somehow… she looked happier, even though she was in the process of pulling Hayate over by his ear. I swear she is the only girl I know that can tell an assassin what to do and get away with it. Let alone pull him by the ear, as well as a hundred other things.

"Well…now what," Amaya grumbled, while polishing her new sword. "Saya already took out the boss…so we move to the next floor? Well leader?" I stared at my friends, who were all now looking at me. They want me to lead them? I unsheathed my sword placing it out and they all followed my example. "Fight, we will fight until we have conquered every floor. They all nodded and sheathed their swords. Amaya approached me after everyone had left to rest, before moving out tomorrow. "Nice speech leader," Amaya said gently placing her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to act like I'm a piece of glass anymore Amaya," I said removing her hand. "I know that, but you are under my protection. Whatever mountains you had to climb to get to where you were yesterday…they must've been…" "Big," I said finishing Amaya's sentence. "It doesn't matter anymore though. Tomorrow, the real challenge begins and I promise we will live through this. In exchange for you protecting me…you have to promise me you will strive to survive... to live in the real world," I finished shuffling my shoots in the white sand. "It's a deal," Amaya said grasping my hand firmly. I shortly left for the motel and laid in bed for hours thinking. I promised myself then, that I would protect my friends...no matter the consequences.

Time to ship!

Hayate + Amaya=

_Haymaya_

Hayate + Saya=

_Sayate_

Katashi + Amaya=

_Amashi_

Katashi + Saya=

_Sayashi_

_I know what a lot of you are thinking…don't worry I can read your minds…Sayashi is already a thing is what you're thinking, but with Saya no longer at war with herself…will she still need Katashi there to protect her?...who knows… Please pick one of these ships and post a comment with your favorite and November 10__th__and the ship with most votes will become reality. Thanks so much guys! Happy shipping! (I'm trusting you guys here...just saying)_


End file.
